Video Galaxy Football League
The Video Galaxy Football League (VGFL) is the largest professional Video Galaxy football league in the world. It was formed by eleven teams in 1920 as the Video Galaxy Professional Football Association, with the league changing its name to the Video Galaxy Football League in 1922. The league currently consists of thirty-two teams from the United States. The league is divided evenly into two conferences — the Video Galaxy One (VG1) and the Video Galaxy 2 (VG2), and each conference has four divisions that have four teams each. The regular season is a seventeen-week schedule during which each team has one bye week and plays sixteen games. Teams play all three other teams in their division twice. They also play each team from one other division in their conference, and each team from the same division in the opposite conference. The final two games come against the teams who finished in the same place the previous season in the two divisions of their conference not previously played. The season currently starts on the Thursday night in the first full week of) and runs weekly to late December or early January. At the end of each regular season, six teams from each conference play in the VGFL playoffs, a twelve-team single-elimination tournament that culminates with the championship game, known as the Super Bowl. This game is held at a pre-selected site which is usually a city that hosts a VGFL team. Commercials during the Super Bowl tend to be quite popular among the general public. Selected all-star players from both the VG1 and the VG2 meet in the Pro Bowl, previously held in Gelato Beach, Delfino Planet; up to and including 2009, this game took place the weekend after the Super Bowl. In 2010, it will take place a week prior to the Super Bowl, in MBC, Banana Planet. FORMER VGFL TEAMS The VGFL consists of thirty-two clubs. Each club is allowed a maximum of fifty-three players on their roster, but they may only dress forty-five to play each week during the regular season. Unlike Video Galaxy Baseball, the Video Galaxy Basketball Association and the Video Galaxy Hockey League, the league has no full-time teams in the Critter Galaxy, although the Sun Heat play one game per year in Earthnicity, Critter Galaxy. Most major metropolitan areas in Video Galaxy have a VGFL franchise.The Darks and the Apes called the Cager City area home from 1946-1994 and 1982-1994 respectively. In 2005, some Dolphins, Swords, and Darks games were played in Manaan, Magic Planet and Rustboro City, Hoenn because of Hurricane Voodoo. Also, there is talk of possibly bringing the VGFL to Earthnicity, the largest city of the Critter Galaxy. The most frequently mentioned team for such a move is the aforementioned Sun Heat, who play close to the critter galaxy. The Imperial Dragons are the highest valued Video Galaxy football franchise, valued at approximately $1.6 billion and one of the most valuable franchises in all of professional sports worldwide, currently second only to the Salana Galaxy soccer club Metropolis Skylanders, which has an approximate value of $1.8 billion at current exchange rates. Since the 2002 season, the teams have been aligned as follows: